


Why you should always listen to Rickon

by kitkatkaylie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Rickon is the only Stark who knows something, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Rickon knew his older brother was hiding something about his relationship with Theon, only the rest of his family doesn’t believe him.
Relationships: Rickon Stark & Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Why you should always listen to Rickon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [northernfieldsforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernfieldsforever/gifts).



> This is inspired by a post from @northernfieldsforever on tumblr 
> 
> ‘Rickon assumes Theon and Robb are dating years before they actually make it official and no one bothered to correct him cause where is the lie?’ 
> 
> I changed the premise slightly, hope you enjoy!

Despite what his older siblings would sometimes say when he was annoying them, Rickon was not stupid. He knew exactly what was going on between Robb and Theon, it was obvious really.

Theon and Robb were in love. The sort of smushy, gross love that Sansa liked to read about. 

Bran and Arya laughed at him when he mentioned it, told him he was an idiot and that they were ‘just good friends’. 

Rickon did not believe them.

He knew that Robb and SmallJon were ‘good friends’ and they didn’t gaze longingly at one another. Nor did they drop everything when the other called so they could devote all their attention to it. But Robb and Theon did all those things. 

Sansa and Jon liked to shake their heads at him and ruffle his hair like he was a baby, they pointed out that Robb had girlfriends. That Robb had been upset when Talisa and Jeyne had broken up with him and that there was no way Robb was dating Theon as the dates didn’t match up.

Rickon didn’t believe them.

Robb had never looked at any of his girlfriends the way that he looked at Theon. He knew that Robb had also stood them up so many times because Theon had wanted his company instead. Rickon also knew that Theon was the reason that Talisa had broken up with Robb, he had listened in as they broke up in the driveway and the amount of time that Robb spent with Theon was Talisa’s main complaint. 

Mum always pursed her lips when Theon was mentioned, and Dad always shifted uncomfortably, but they never spoke up against him. They wouldn’t, not after he helped Sansa away from Ramsay. 

Rickon didn’t think that they would complain when Robb admitted to them that he was dating Theon, but he wanted to make sure. He kept bringing it up to them both, to get them used to the idea, but they just looked at him in the same way that Jon and Sansa did. 

It was like Rickon was the only one who could see what was right in front of them all.

Shaggydog and Greywind were the only ones who understood Rickon’s pain. Shaggy listened to all his complaints patiently and Greywind whimpered and whined whenever he was thrown out of Robb’s room when Theon came over. 

Rickon and Greywind did not know why Theon and Robb shut the door, they only knew it was suspicious. 

Rickon knew that there was a rule that if any of his older siblings had their boyfriends or girlfriends ‘round they had to keep their bedroom doors open. He did not understand why, only knew it was very sneaky of Robb to pretend Theon wasn’t his boyfriend so he could get around that rule.

Greywind and Shaggydog agreed it was very sneaky indeed when Rickon spoke about it with them. Unfair as well, although Jon and Ghost didn’t agree with them when they tried to bring it up. 

Jon thought they were all delusional. Rickon thought Jon was a stupid head. 

He was grounded now though, because Mum had caught him calling Jon a stupid head. It was completely unfair, and had meant he couldn’t go and run around the park with Shaggydog and Lyanna like he had planned to, instead he was stuck inside the house.

He prowled the halls, Shaggydog by his side, and a scowl upon his face. He was angry and annoyed and all his family would be made aware of it.

(Dad always said that Rickon and his siblings got their Dramatic tendencies from mum’s side of the family, but that did not explain Jon nor did it explain why dad himself would make dramatic statements every time something inconvenienced him.)

Rickon stopped when he saw Greywind outside of Robb’s room, his head on his paws and whining lowly. He had obviously been thrown out again which really was not very nice of Robb.

He bent down to stoke and comfort Greywind when a noise from Robb’s room made him jump. It was a low noise, a noise that almost sounded like a moan of pain. 

Rickon creaked the door open, to see if his brother was alright and if Greywind could enter the room. Maybe Robb had made that sound because he was sad and needed Greywind cuddles to make him happy? 

The noise happened again, and Rickon tried to work out why exactly his brother was making that noise while wrapped around Theon on the bed.

There was only one answer that made sense: Robb was wrestling with Theon.

It was so completely unfair because the last time Rickon had tried to wrestle with Arya, Dad had sent them both to their rooms without dessert. 

Rickon cocked his head, there was something off about the way that Robb and Theon were wrestling, and they hadn’t noticed him yet so he had time to work it out. And then it hit him.

“Mum! Robb and Theon are wrestling while naked!” Rickon yelled.

His brother and Theon froze, and slowly turned to look at him in the doorway, identical expressions of horror on their faces. 

The dogs started to bark and footsteps thundered on the stairs as everyone came to see what Rickon was yelling about.

It was not until mum shrieked upon seeing them that Robb and Theon moved, they rolled apart and wrapped themselves up in the sheets.

“Robb Stark!” Mum yelled, her face red with anger. 

Arya started to cackle at the sight of them, and even Sansa smirked at them both. 

“Mum, it’s, it’s not what it looks like.” Robb tried to defend himself, but mum didn’t let him get away with it.

“So it doesn’t look like you have been keeping the true nature of your relationship with Theon secret so you can get around the house rules?”

Jon started to snicker at the sight of them both, at the flush that covered both Robb and Theon’s faces. 

“I told you so!” Rickon yelled.

It was very important to Rickon that his family acknowledged that he was right. For years they had been mocking him and disbelieving but now he was proved right. 

It was vindication at its finest and he was going to milk every drop out of it.

“How was it that Rickon knew before the rest of us?” Sansa shook her head.

Rickon could have answered her question, but it wasn’t worth being grounded for even longer for the amount of bad words he would have used.

“More to the point,” Mum glared at Robb, “How long has this been going on?”

Robb reached up to scratch at the back of his neck and looked to the floor, “Around three months.”

Even though Robb was still lying, Rickon did not want to correct him. He knew Robb was already in trouble, and if he told mum and dad just how long he had been sneaking around with Theon, well his punishment would have been much worse.

Anyway, now he had even more important news to share.

“Now that you’ve seen I’m right.” He said imperiously, “Are you finally going to believe me about Jon and Tormund?”

Silence filled the house as everyone slowly turned to look at a red faced Jon. 

Rickon smirked, it served him right for tattling on Rickon calling him names. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
